


A New Way

by Willow124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Magic, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sally had a vision before the Halloween of '81 and decided to change what she could? What would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Way

**Author's Note:**

> I have a list of prompts that got stuck in my head; this was number three on the list. The others may appear eventually. I would like to point out that it has been years since I read the Harry Potter books, and I don't like the films, so some of the dialogue (if there is any included in this) may be different, but this is my story (even if I don't own the characters) so I will try my best. For the spells, I will probably use very few, if any, of the spells from the book. What I will do is use an online translator to 'create' spells. They will be in Welsh. I do not speak Welsh at all. Forgive me if I am wrong about any translations and feel free to tell me if I am wrong for I shall not take offense on this point.
> 
> Also, I don’t own either of these fandoms or the works on which they are created.
> 
> One more thing: This story is complete. I am NOT going to write more on it. If you want to, please send me a message first. I don’t mind people taking inspiration from this to write their own stories, I just want to know when they’re doing it.

_You've all heard the story_

_That happened so long ago_

_About how the Pumpkin King_

_Listened not to what he was told._

 

_Jack tried to borrow Christmas_

_This you already know,_

_His heart was in the right place,_

_But it was not his show._

 

_Santa had to fix everything,_

_He set everything right,_

_He fixed the children's toys,_

_And gave snow on his flight._

 

_But what happened afterward?_

_How did Halloween recover?_

_Jack found his heart that year,_

_It belonged to another._

 

_Sally helped him greatly,_

_He became the pumpkin king once again._

_Riding all around the town_

_And scaring people with his friends._

 

_This story is what happened later,_

_After Jack's name was restored._

_It starts in the town of Surrey,_

_At the bottom of a door._

 

_On All Hallows Eve,_

_When the moon was new,_

_Jack and Sally had_

_To make decisions few._

 

_So, gather at your computer,_

_And read this tale of fan fiction._

_I'll tell you the story,_

_Starting with Sally's grave prediction._

 

“Jack! I had another vision!” Sally called out as she approached her husband, Jack Skellington.

 

“What's wrong, Sally?” the Pumpkin King asked, taking in his wife's distressed face.

 

“We have to help him! We can't leave him there!” she exclaimed, almost crying.

 

“Help who? Leave who where? You need to slow down and explain, Love,” Jack told his wife, putting his skeletal hands on her shoulders.

 

Sally took a deep breath and tried again, “I had another vision. In it, a very bad man killed a man and his wife, and then he turned his magic on their infant son. Somehow, his magic failed and he vanished. The boy was taken from the house by a man. Another man took the boy from that man, who then ran off. The boy was taken to an elder with a long beard and a woman. The woman told the man that the people that the baby was to go to were the worst sort of people, but the elder ignored her and left the babe on a doorstep. I saw what is to happen to the babe if he stays there. We have to help him! He will be belittled and abused, and his magic will suffer. The elder did something to the boy after the woman and man left, but I don't know what. I do know that it wasn't good. We have to get that boy out of there!”

 

“Do you know when all this is going to happen? We can't help someone who isn't there yet.”

 

“This Halloween, just before midnight, the babe will be dropped off as the clock chimes.”

 

“That's good, we'll already be on the surface, and no one will look twice at us on that night. Where is the house where he will be dropped off at? And who is this elder that would do something like this and not check on the child?”

 

“I don't know, Jack, but we can ask the Witches Three. We can use their seeing pond to see the house. We're going to need their help to reverse whatever the elder did to him anyway.”

 

“Let's go see them now. Halloween is only a week away, and if we are going to pull this off, then we need a plan. How old is this baby boy?” he asked as they started walking towards Witching Circle.

 

“He can't be more than two. He is such a beautiful child. He has hair as black as raven's feathers and eyes the color of emeralds. His skin is so pale, but his cheeks are rosy. He is perfect. He actually looks quite a bit like you did before you came here.”

 

“That was quite a long time ago, Sally. What are we going to do with the child when we bring him here? Do you want to raise him, or let the witches raise him? If we are going to raise him, I can make him my heir, but I would need to take that potion that the Witches have been trying to give me,” Jack said seriously.

 

“I want to raise him. I feel that he needs two parents, not three aunts. And we should adopt him as our heir. The Witches have been trying to give me a potion as well. We can take them together tonight,” Sally answered his concerns as they arrived in front of the Witches' house.

 

The door opened before Jack had the chance to knock. Sally and Jack were quickly ushered inside and led to a room on the ground floor. The room contained three chairs and a couch with a table separating the chairs from the couch. Jack and Sally sat down on the couch while the Witches Three took the chairs.

 

“We saw that you were coming in the Pond,” the eldest witch, Morgan, stated.

 

“What do you need?” the middle witch, Sarah, asked.

 

Sally started to explain, “I had a vision earlier about a little boy who needs our help. He seems really important, but I don't know why. We need to find him and rescue him because if we don't then he will be belittled and abused and his magic will be stunted severely. I saw the house that he was to be placed in and we wish to use the Pond to discover the exact address. We would also like your help in reversing whatever the elder in my vision did to him and your help in teaching him magic as he grows up. We would like one other thing. Since we wish to make him our heir, we would like to take those potions that you keep trying to give us. If you will allow this, I will show you the entire vision and allow you to copy it.”

 

The youngest witch, Ren, didn't even have to look at her sisters to realize the importance of seeing this vision... she knew how accurate Sally's visions and feelings were. She nodded, and the Three stood and motioned the couple to follow them to the backyard.

 

“You are the first person to use the Pond in many years, other than us of course. After we have seen and analyzed your vision, we will give you those potions and explain them. To use this pond, simply think of what you want shown and place your hand, palm down, into the water. The vision will replay exactly as it happened. We will all five watch it, and it will be recorded into the stones so we can review it at our leisure,” Ren explained. “Whenever you are ready, you may begin.”

 

Sally nodded, took a deep breath, and placed her hand in the pond.

 

_All five watched as a tall man with dark hair battled a tall man with an aura of evil. The evil man killed the dark one and walked calmly up the stairs and into what appeared to be a nursery. A woman with bright red hair stood in front of a crib where a dark-haired infant stood._

 

_“No, not Harry! Not my Harry! Take me instead! Just don't hurt my son!” the woman pleaded._

 

_The evil man just laughed and launched a wordless green spell at her. She dropped to the floor, dead. The infant, sensing that something was wrong, started crying his beautiful little eyes out. The evil man just sneered and sent the same spell at the boy. The green light headed straight towards the boy and hit him, but the boy didn't die like his mother. The spell bounced off the boy and hit its caster instead. The evil man screamed and vanished, leaving his robes and wand behind. The boy started crying harder as a wound in the shape of a lightning bolt opened on his forehead._

 

_The scene jumped ahead about ten minutes. Another man entered the house; this one had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. He started crying when he saw the male body at the bottom of the stairs. He rushed up to the nursery, not even bothering to wipe his eyes. His tears increased as he saw the woman on the floor. He picked up the infant and left the house, stopping on the front porch to place a spell over the house, which disappeared as he left the porch. He was walking towards a motorcycle when a very large man walked up._

 

_“Sirius,” the man said, “give Harry to me.”_

 

_“Why? James and Lily are dead. Harry is all I've got left,” the man, Sirius, stated through his tears._

 

_“Dumbledore said to take Harry to him. Please, give him to me.”_

 

_“James and Lily left Harry to me in their will. I'm his magical guardian. I can't give him up,” Sirius argued._

 

_“Sirius, I will take Harry to Dumbledore. Please, don't make me fight you for him. I'll keep him safe for as long as I have him, I promise.”_

 

_Sirius really didn't want to give up Harry, but he seemed to know that he could not fight the taller man, so he looked at the boy and said, “Pup, I'll come and find you, I promise. Your mum named me your godfather, so I'm responsible. I can't fight Hagrid for you because I don't want you to get hurt. So, I'm going to let you go with him for now. I will find you. Goodbye for now, Pup. Hagrid,” he said to the large man, “protect my godson with your life. I can't lose him too. Take my motorbike, it'll be faster. It has charms for flight and invisibility on it. I'll get it back eventually.”_

 

_Sirius handed his godson and his keys to Hagrid and watched as they flew off into the night._

 

_The scene changed again. This time, it focused on a cat, sitting stiffly on a low wall next to a house. The house had a shiny gold 4 on the door. Other than the number, it looked exactly like all of the rest of the houses in the neighborhood. A very old man with a long white beard appeared and put out all of the lights on the street and walked over to stand next to the cat._

 

_“Professor McGonagall, I should have expected you to be here,” the elder stated, looking over his glasses at the cat._

 

_The cat jumped from the wall and turned into a stern looking woman mid-jump and said, “Professor Dumbledore, I have been hearing rumors for the last few hours. Are they true? Is he really gone? Are James and Lily really dead? What will happen to their son?”_

 

_“Alas, the rumors are true. James and Lily are, unfortunately, dead. Voldemort is gone. Young Harry will be placed with his last living relatives, who live here. Hagrid is bringing him,” Dumbledore answered._

 

_“Do you really trust Hagrid with something as important as this?” she asked after a few minutes used to compose herself._

 

_“I would trust Hagrid with my life,” he told her before looking at the sky. “That must be him now,” he said, hearing a roar._

 

_Hagrid touched down and got off the bike._

 

_“Professors,” he greeted them. “Little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol.”_

 

_“How is he, Hagrid?” McGonagall asked._

 

_“No time for all that. We need to get out of there before we are spotted by muggles,” Dumbledore stated, reaching over to take the boy from Hagrid. He placed the boy on the porch at the foot of the door, placed a letter in the blankets, and turned to the other two, “You two go on ahead, I have to restore the streetlights.”_

 

_“Albus, you can't leave him here! I have heard much from Lily about these muggles. They are the worst sort of muggles imaginable!” McGonagall exclaimed._

 

_“Alas, they are the only family he has left. There are wards in place here that will protect him from the leftover Death Eaters. He will be safe here.”_

 

_McGonagall looked like she really didn't want to believe him, but she gave in anyway and walked away. Hagrid just nodded and left after saying something about giving the bike back to 'young Mr. Black.'_

 

_Dumbledore waited until they were gone before turning back to the bundle on the doorstep. “Young Harry, we both know that he is not dead,” the old man whispered. “I can't have you drawing attention to yourself. I can't have you taken away from here and raised by a proper family. My dear boy, this really is for the best,” he said as he waved his wand in a complicated pattern over the boy. “Good luck, Harry Potter,” he stated, relighting the streetlights and leaving the neighborhood with a loud crack._

 

The vision ended as Sally took her hand out of the water.

 

The Witches were all very pale.

 

“He wouldn't!” Ren exclaimed.

 

“He did,” Morgan stated.

 

“Who did what?” Jack asked, confused.

 

“That fool Dumbledore bound some of the boy's magic. This is punishable by death in our world,” Sarah explained.

 

Ren cut in, “You cannot leave the boy like that for very long! Having his magic even partially bound could kill him! I agree to teach him. Sisters?”

 

The other two Witches looked at each other and nodded, “We agree as well. We will reverse what that fool has done, and we will give you the potions. Come inside so that we may explain what they will do. Tomorrow, when their work is done, you are to come back here and we will discover the address of this boy so that you may rescue him.”

 

The couple followed the Witches back into their parlor and sat back on the couch.

 

“Jack, the potion that we are going to give you will make you be able to grow back all your skin, muscle, organs, and blood vessels at will. You can become a skeleton whenever you want. This potion will allow you to become human-like whenever you want. You have to soak in a tub filled with this potion for it to work because it has to bond with your bones. It will take around three hours for the potion to bond with you.  We designed this potion specifically for you because we felt that it would one day be needed.  Do you understand?” Morgan asked.

 

“I understand,” Jack said, nodding his head.

 

“Sally,” Morgan started, “Your potion is a bit different. Once you take it, there is no going back. You will become one of us. Your hair will become real, your seams will disappear, and you will become a real live witch. This potion will only take a few hours to work, but you will need to sleep for around eight hours afterward because your body will need to adjust to being alive. We will use the Pond to train your magic. This needs to be done before the boy is retrieved because we do not know what protections were placed on the house before it was shown to us in the vision. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Sally said.

 

“Good,” Ren said, clapping her hands, “we will review the vision tonight while you two are resting. After you both wake up, come straight here. Sally, we need to get your training over with. Jack, we need to fix your clothing so that it will fit your new body, so bring all of your clothing with you. I will fix the suit that you are currently wearing before you leave.” The youngest Witch twiddled her fingers at Jack and intoned, “ _maint atgyweiria._ ”

 

Jack's suit glowed for a moment before going back to normal.

 

“We need to give you the potions. Jack, you will need to stay here until the potion is fully absorbed. We have a special pool that you can use to bond with the potion. Sally, you need to go home and lie down on your bed because once you take the potion, you will not want to move and you will want to be comfortable when the sleep phase hits,” the eldest Witch told the pair.

 

The couple stood up and hugged each other. With one loving kiss, they separated, said their goodbyes, and Sally got her potion from the table and left. Sarah motioned for Jack to follow her and her sisters. They led him to a room in the basement. The only thing in the room was a pool that was roughly ten feet across and three feet deep. The pool was already filled with some sort of clear blue liquid. The walls, floor, and ceiling of the room were covered in runes of all sizes and shapes. A second door was near the edge of the tub.

 

Ren motioned towards the pool and told Jack, “This is your potion. If it touches your clothes, they will melt. You can place them in the closet. There are some towels in there that can touch the potion. Wrap one around your waist before submerging yourself in the pool. You can dry off with them afterward. Make sure that you are completely covered with the potion. Every single bone has to be covered, including your skull. This particular potion is impossible to drown in, so put that thought out of your mind.  We will come back in three and a half hours to let you out of the room.”

 

Jack waited until the door was shut before following her instructions. He gently folded up his suit and wrapped a towel around his waist. He put his clothing in the closet and shut the door. He then climbed into the tub and lowered his bones into the liquid, laying flat on the bottom (after all, it's not like he needs to breathe.) The first hour was fairly pleasant, then the pain hit. His organs, vessels, nerves, muscles, and skin all grew in quickly after that. Jack felt the regrowth quite clearly. It was the worst pain he had ever been through, including the spell that had made him into a skeleton. He passed out from the pain by the beginning of the third hour.

 

The potion finally stopped an hour later. Jack's pain stopped as the potion's effects stopped, but it took him another ten minutes to wake-up. He dragged himself out of the pool and took a few moments to get his bearings. He opened the closet and dried off with the towels. He put on his suit and noticed what the Witches were talking about when they mentioned fixing his clothing. His suit grew to fit his new frame.

 

The Witches opened the door as he finished fixing his tie. They took him back to the parlor, where a full length mirror hung along one wall. Jack looked at himself and saw his true looks for the first time in centuries. His skin was pale but not unhealthily so. His hair was shoulder-length and as black as a raven's feather. His eyes were a deep blue that almost looked black, and he was still quite thin. His height didn't change very much; he was maybe an inch taller than before.

 

After a few minutes of looking, he stepped away from the mirror and asked the Witches, “How do I change back? You said that I could change at will?”

 

“We will teach you tomorrow, after you have had your rest and gotten used to this form,” Ren told him.

 

“Jack, why did you not tell us that you had magic?” Sarah asked.

 

“It has been so long since I was able to feel my magic that I had forgotten it. Can you help me remember it?”

 

“We will let you into the Pool at the same time as your wife. Since you will both have magic, it will make taking care of the boy easier. You can do a full magical adoption instead of just making him your heir,” Morgan informed him. “Now, go home. You need to rest. Ren, give him a cloak so that he can get to his house without being seen. Until he can inform the town about what has happened, he cannot be seen with flesh. Jack, you need to call a town meeting before you retrieve the boy.”

 

Jack nodded. Ren gave him a simple black cloak. He put it on, pulled up the hood, said his goodbyes and left.

 

“Sisters, we need to find out all we can from that vision. More than one person may need to be saved that night. Sarah, ask the Vampires and Werewolves to find out all they can about what is happening in Wizarding Britain; those people had English accents. Ren, get to work on clothing for the little one. I will watch the vision and discover exactly what spell that fool put on the boy. Go, now,” Morgan ordered before she left the room.

 

The other two got to work as well. Sarah called the Vampire Council and the Werewolf Council together. She explained that the Witches needed to know everything about Wizarding Britain as quickly as the creatures could gather the information. When asked why, she just stated that all would be explained by the end of the week, but that she needed the information.

 

Ren's task was a bit simpler and went by much quicker. She just quietly intoned _dillad plant ar gyfer y flwyddyn_ and the task was done. A pile of children's clothing appeared, neatly folded, in front of her. She intoned _blwch ar gyfer dillad_ and _pecyn_ and a box appeared and the clothing packed itself. She put the box in the parlor and went out back to help Morgan.

 

Ten minutes after leaving the Witches' house, Sally was sitting in her room. She changed into her nightgown and got comfortable on the bed before taking her potion. There was no pain, but a general feeling of unease hit her immediately, especially around her stitches and her hair. Slowly, her hair fell out and was replaced by long blood red locks. Her skin evened out until it was very pale, almost with a bluish tint. Her seams blended together until she couldn't even tell that they used to be there. Her eyes turned a pale lavender color. By the time Jack got home that night, she was sleeping peacefully as a perfectly normal witch.

 

Jack walked into the room and, since he didn't want to wake his wife, he sat in a chair by the bed and nodded off, still in his suit (since it was the only outfit that currently fit him).

 

The next day, Jack and Sally woke very early (let’s just say that Sally took her potion and then fell asleep around 11pm, so that would mean that she would wake up around 7 am). Looking at their changes, they couldn't've been more pleased. Jack looked exactly like he did centuries ago, before a spell robbed him of his old life. Sally looked very beautiful with her long red hair and flawless pale skin (think Lily Potter with lavender eyes and really pale skin). After Sally got dressed, they decided to get back to the Witches to begin their training and find out what the Three had learned. Jack donned his cloak, packed all his clothes in a few boxes, and the two left their tower.

 

The Witches had been busy throughout the night. When Jack and Sally arrived at their house, the Witches had already created everything needed for a toddler and packed it neatly in a box, spoken to most of their sources about the magical world, and analyzed Sally's vision. Jack and Sally sat down Jack's clothes and were bustled into the backyard.

 

“You two made great time,” Ren stated from where she sat next to the Pond. “We weren't expecting you for another hour at the earliest.”

 

“Come,” Morgan said, motioning the couple to sit near the Pond, “we have much to do and little time.”

 

            Sarah started once everyone had gotten comfortable, “We have discovered that the old man is named Albus Dumbledore.  He holds many important positions in the world of magic, including the title of headmaster and that of Chief Warlock, among others.  He is considered to be the epitome of light, but in reality, he is a master manipulator who will do anything, even sacrifice a child, if it will help his cause.  Everything he does is for the _greater good_.  He is famous for his skills in transfiguration and he likes to use charms and potions to lead people toward what he thinks is their destiny.  Currently, he is hailed as the leader of the fight against the darkness that is Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort AKA He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

 

            Ren picked up the story, “We also learned Dumbledore is the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization of witches and wizards who fight against Riddle.  The house in your vision was the home of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans and their son Dudley in Surrey.  This family is totally without magic, except for Petunia’s sister, Lily.  Lilith Rose Potter nee Evans is considered to be the brightest witch of her generation, a fact that made her sister quite jealous and spiteful.  Lily married one James Franklin Potter two days after they graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Head Boy and Girl, the school’s highest honors.  Lily and James then joined Dumbledore’s Order.  One year later, Lily gave birth to a healthy baby boy that they named Harry James.”

 

            Morgan continued, “Harry Potter was born on July 31 of last year.  As of three months ago, the family of three has gone into hiding, using a spell that encloses a specific area, hiding all that is within it.  The secret of where the place is can only be held by one person who is called the Secret Keeper.  According to rumors, the Potters’ Secret Keeper is Sirius Black, but rumors are often misleading.  Only the Secret Keeper can tell anyone else where the hidden place is; therefore, only the Secret Keeper can betray the family’s location.  We believe that Sirius Black is the man in your vision that tries to rescue his godson, Harry.  Sirius would not have that much grief if he were the one to betray his friends, but he might know who did.  We need to get that information because the person who betrayed his parents might try to kill Harry as well.”

 

            Ren started speaking, “Our contacts in the Department of Mysteries tell us that there is a prophesy about a boy defeating Riddle.  We believe that this prophesy is about young Harry.  As soon as possible after you adopt him, we must take him to the Hall of Prophesies to retrieve it.”

 

            Jack nodded and said, “We can take him there the moment we take him from the doorstep.”

 

            Sarah told him, “No, you can’t.  The adoption must go through before you take him into that building, or they will take him from you on the spot.  The magical world does not take good care of its orphaned children.  They will place him with his closest living blood relative, which happens to be Petunia Dursley.”

 

            Sally asked, “How fast can we do the adoption?”

 

            “We can set it up before you get him.  After that, it will only take a few minutes.  You should be able to take him to the Hall before the sun is up.”

 

            Jack nodded, “We have six days to get everything ready, including Sally and I learning years worth of magic.  Can it be done?”

 

            “Since you are both adults, there will be no side effects with you using the Pool to learn your magic.  We will teach you our way, which means that you will not need wands, books, or spells made by others.  You will be able to just say what you want, in any language, and it will be done.  You will also understand the different creatures that you were unaware of before.  We would teach Harry how to use his magic this way, but he will have to learn the hard way.  Children do not do well learning in the pool. They need practical lessons. If we did not have a time limit, you would be learning the hard way as well,” Morgan stated.

 

            “Let’s get started then,” Sally said.

 

            The next six days were very hectic in the town of Halloween.  Jack told the entire town what was going on as soon as his meeting with the Witches was over.  Everyone agreed to help as much as they could.  The wolves and vampires agreed to watch out for Sirius Black and get him to the town after he left the boy with Hagrid.  Jack told them to do everything in their power to protect him, but they also had to promise that they would keep him from doing anything stupid before they retrieved him.  The rest of the town agreed to clean up Pumpkin Tower, to the Witches specifications, so that it would be ready to house a toddler.  The Witches were training Jack and Sally and overseeing everything that was going on, including the plans that the vampires and werewolves were making and the plans for Halloween.

 

            With two days to go until Halloween, one of the wolves came to Morgan with a story about another wolf who was denying his inner self so as to fit in with humans… a wolf who was best friends with the Potters and with Sirius Black.  The rest of the wolves expressed concern that this lone wolf would become so weak that his inner self would die, which would permanently cripple his magic if it did not kill him. Morgan told them to bring this wolf to her after Harry and Sirius were brought to the town and safe.  She had no way to be sure that it was not this wolf that betrayed the Potters without questioning him.

 

            Finally, the day arrived.  Jack and Sally made their required appearances as the Pumpkin King and Queen before disappearing around eleven thirty.  They wanted to be in Surrey before Dumbledore got there and before Hagrid arrived with Harry.  They used the time to set up a series of spells that would allow them to escape Dumbledore’s detection.  They knew, from watching Sally’s vision, that the cat professor would be focused solely on Number Four, so they did not have to worry too much about her.  A simple scent masking spell would work fine.

 

            At midnight, Dumbledore arrived and put out all the street lights.  Hagrid came and handed the baby to the old man.  The lady professor and Hagrid left quietly, and Dumbledore did his spell.  All told, Dumbledore had been on Privet Drive for less than ten minutes.  Jack and Sally waited another five minutes to make sure that the old man was gone before dropping their spells and walking up to the toddler.

 

            “Love, do you sense anything here that would protect him?” Sally asked.

 

            “No, even with the Witches’ detection spell, I can’t find anything,” he told her, bending down to pick up the sleeping child.  “He’s wonderful!”

 

            “Let’s get him back to Halloween.  The Witches should have everything set up by now.”

 

            Jack nodded and the trio left the depressing suburb.

 

            “Quickly, set him in the circle,” Morgan said to Jack, who was still holding the child.

 

            The little one was set in a complicated set of circles and lines.  Jack and Sally stood out of the way; ready to step in when they were called.  Morgan, Sarah, and Ren each touched the child’s forehead and slowly removed every spell that they could find on him, from the evil spell that had killed his family and still touched him to the gentle spell his mother had lovingly applied to tell her whenever he tried to do magic to the deathly spell that the old man had bound him with.  Once they finished, Jack and Sally were motioned forward.  Ren took Jack’s hand while Sarah took Sally’s.  The two Witches used their magic and the blood of the couple to adopt the child as Prince of Halloween and to make his coronation official.  Even if Jack and Sally had another child, this one would always be their firstborn and the next King.  The child was theirs by 12:30 AM.

 

Jack nodded his thanks to the Witches and, doing as he had been told, took the child to the Ministry of Magic.  He was met outside the building and led directly to the Prophesy Room.  He placed his son’s hand on the tiny glowing ball and was able to pick it up with no problem.  He had promised that he would take it directly to the Witches as soon as he could.  He was back home with his wife and son by 2:00 AM.

 

Two hours later, a group of vampires brought Sirius Black to the witches. To make sure he was not going to hurt the new prince, Ren put a truth spell on him while Sarah bound him.

 

Morgan started the interrogation, “What is your name?”

 

“Sirius Orion Black.”

 

“Where you the Secret Keep for James and Lily Potter?”

 

“No.”

 

“Who was?”

 

“Peter Edward Pettigrew.”

 

“Are you now or have you ever been a Death Eater?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you a threat to the child known as Harry James Potter?”

 

“Absolutely not!”

 

“Good, Ren, remove the spells. I am sorry, Mr. Black, but we had to be sure that you were not a threat. The boy you know as Harry James Potter has been rescued from the place Albus Dumbledore left him and has been adopted as the new prince of the land of Halloween. He is still your godson. We had to do this to protect him. His adopted mother, Sally, is a seer whose visions have never been wrong. Last week, she had one that showed how horrible things would get if something wasn’t done. We ask that you stay here and help raise the boy, teach him how a prince of the magical world should act. Jack and Sally will be raising him as their own. You must understand this. He is not solely your responsibility. Do you agree to these terms?”

 

Sirius was stunned. He didn’t know where he was, he barely knew how he got here, and now this woman was interrogating him. He took a few minutes to go over what she said, and finally asked, “Who are you? Where am I? How do I know that you’re not Death Eaters trying to find my godson?”

 

“Mr. Black, we are known as the Witches Three. My name is Morgan. These two are my sisters, Sarah and Ren. You are in the town of Halloween in our home. We are not Death Eaters. If we were, then your godson would already be dead. If you wish, we can take you to see him. You said that Peter Pettigrew was responsible for keeping the Potters’ secret? We will take care of him. We had the Council of Vampires to bring you in. The Council of Werewolves is bringing in Remus John Lupin in a few hours. He will go through the same set of questions that you did. Do you agree to the terms we set?”

 

“As long as my godson is safe, happy, and healthy, I will agree. If I get to be in his life, then I definitely agree.”

 

Two hours later, Remus Lupin was brought in by the wolves, interrogated, and given the same terms as Sirius. He too agreed to anything as long as his cub was safe, happy, and healthy. Remus was unsure if Harry’s new parents would agree to him being around, but the witches just ignored his concerns. After all, they explained, Jack was the King of Halloween. That fact made him the de facto leader of the Coven of Werewolves… a coven that had some choice words waiting for the wolf. Sirius, who had watched Remus being questioned, hugged his friend before asking to see his godson.

 

“Mr. Black, it will be daylight soon,” Sarah stated. “Right now, the two of you need to sleep. You will both be staying here for the rest of the night. In six hours, you will be introduced to the town. Mr. Lupin, the wolves have set up a room for you in their building. Mr. Black, you will be staying either here or in the hotel in town. If our prince is awake in seven hours, we will take you both to see him. If not, you will have to wait. He has had a very traumatic night, and we will do everything in our power to protect him. Ren, will you please show them to their room? I am going to check in with the covens. Morgan?”

 

“I am going to make sure our new prince is sleeping. He needs the rest.”

 

Sirius called out to Morgan, “He had a set of stuffed animals he slept with… a stag, a doe, a wolf, and a grim. James could never get him to sleep without them. He also had a stuffed rat, but he cried every time it came near him, so we had to get rid of it. I think he knew that Peter was bad somehow. Harry was always perceptive….”

 

“Mr. Black, what does a rat have to do with Pettigrew?” Morgan asked.

 

“He can change into a common sewer rat. You know that Remus is a wolf. I can change into a grim. James and Lily… James and Lily were a stag and doe. Harry liked to ride on mine and his parents’ backs.”

 

“We will find him, Sirius,” Ren stated seriously. “We will have both covens searching for him as soon as Sarah goes to talk to him. Then, he will face our wrath. Now, both of you need to follow me.”

 

The two friends followed the witch to their temporary room and changed into clothes the woman left them. Before they really had the chance to do anything else, Ren spelled them asleep and into bed before she walked away to go help the search for the traitor. She found a necklace that she never wore and spelled it to point out the location of Peter Pettigrew if held above a map. Thinking quickly, she copied it so that she could give one to each coven. She then went to where Sarah was talking to the leaders of the covens in town square. The two leaders were thankful for the help and decided to start the hunt immediately. The sisters cast a spell that would allow the vampires to walk in the sun, told them good luck, and went back home to rest.

 

Morgan walked to Pumpkin Tower, thinking about what was done. She was glad that the child was safe now. Knowing what spells were cast on him made her want to… well, she didn’t have any concrete plans on what she wanted to do, but it would be decidedly unpleasant. The child was the one the sisters had been looking for, and they never would’ve known if not for Sally’s vision. Many years ago, after Jack had become Pumpkin King but before he met Sally, the sisters had had a vision appear in the pool… a child would raise up the town of Halloween and help them fix (for lack of a better word) the Wizarding world. It would be a long process, and the boy’s new parents and honorary uncles would help. He would not be alone in this. He would also have the entire town behind him and both covens. She could already see it in her mind’s eye. Walking into the tower, she was amazed at the changes that had been made in the last week. It was incredibly clean, neat and orderly, everything that was harmful for a child was placed out of sight and above where the child could reach, and the whole interior had been repainted so that it appeared brighter. She smiled at the amount of work the townspeople had put into fixing the building. Since she knew that Jack and Sally would be asleep, she walked straight to the nursery which was housed in the room next to theirs. The child of prophesy was mostly asleep but not quite there yet. Taking Sirius’s advice, she created the four stuff animals he had told her about. Almost instantly, the child was curled around them asleep.

 

Covering him with a blanket, she kissed him on the forehead and whispered, “Sleep well, Harry Skellington, Prince of Halloween.”

 

Over the next few days, Pettigrew was captured, the covens recalled all of their members using magic to “pull” their people to the town, the wolves found many of their members who were denying their inner selves, both covens had to put down a few of their more evil members, the new family found out about the new prince’s future job, and the other holiday towns were visited by the sisters to explain the situation. The holiday towns agreed to keep an eye on the Wizarding world during their days and to help the young prince in the future… after all, Riddle was affecting their towns as well.

 

The next twenty years were fairly peaceful in Halloween and the other holiday towns. Prince Harry was loved in all of the towns. Growing up, he sat on the knee of the real Santa Claus, played with the Easter Bunny, and danced with the leprechauns. He learned magic from his parents and the other denizens of Halloween, transportation from the people of Christmas, and stealth from St. Patrick. He was also taught normal classes from his family and hired tutors found among the covens. At the age of twenty-one, he was finally declared ready by the sisters. On Halloween, he would take over for his father as the King of Halloween, and then he would take the Wizards by storm… and there was nothing they could do about it.


End file.
